Keeper One-shots!
by KKfan4life
Summary: This is just going to be a bunch of one-shots about the Kingdom Keepers and their weird friendships, romances, and adventures! Read, review and request if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**New thing of one-shots!**

**Willa's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in my living room, squealing like an idiot. Philby finally asked me out!

I didn't even know where he was taking me for our date on Saturday; it was supposed to be a surprise. I began to add on to the list of possible places I had started earlier, when a certain blonde bounded through my front door.

"Ohmigosh he finally asked you out! This is soooo exciting, Wills! Aren't you excited? I didn't think this day would ever come! Oh I'm so excited," Charlie gasped suddenly, "This means I get to put _make-up _on you!" The cheerleader squealed enthusiastically.

I looked up at Charlie, puzzled. First, I didn't understand the last half of what she said, and second, I didn't even tell anyone besides my mom yet! Oh no…what if she put it on Facebook? Oh, I'm screwed..

"Um, what?"

Charlene sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Jenny told me that Kendall heard from Sara who was told by Fiona who overheard Ginny and Payton saying Heather saw Philby ask you out by Mr. L's room today after sixth period!"

I know what you all are thinking; are Philby and I really that popular? No. Just gossip getting around fast, as usual.

The preppy girl in front of me suddenly looked like she had drank 50 gallons of Coke and turned to me. This wasn't going to end well for me.

"We have to go get you an _outfit!_ To the mall!"

She grabbed me by my wrist and began to pull me to the door, still wide open from her mini break-in.

"Charlie, calm down! You seem even more excited about this date than _me!_ I don't even have any shoes on!"

"There are shoes at the mall!" Charlie shouted triumphantly, determined to get me to the mall.

Fabulous.

**Hey, ok, hi.**

**Really short little one-shot, if you can even call it that.**

**Sorry if that one long sentence up there was confusing about Jenny telling Kendall or whatever that was. I had to re-write that, like, five times and I still don't know if it makes sense.**

**So, new book of one-shots!**

**My updating is probably going to be a little iffy, sorry, I'll have rehearsals for my school's production of Peter Pan starting in February and all of my teachers are lunatics, so our homework is going to be tripled once our 3-4 hour rehearsals start because they want to torture us. Mini little rant about my lunatic teachers there.**

**Also, about my other story, Girls' Adventure, I had it planned out kind of but I'm stuck. I know, second chapter and I'm stuck. So anyways, if anyone wants to suggest anything for that…? Please?**

**My spell check on here wanted to change that "I'm stuck" to "I are stuck" because my laptop's smart like that.**

**Anyways, please review and request!**

**That was a long note, sorry if you read that!**


	2. Comas and TV Dramas

Willa's POV

Ugh. My head was pounding, and whoever was arguing loudly next to me wasn't helping.

Wait, where am I? Why can't I open my eyes?

I have to use all of my strength to open my eyes, only to be blinded by all white, and close them again.

Since I can't see, I might as well listen; try to figure out what the heck is going on.

I can make out Charlie's voice.

"Ugh, Maybeck, Pretty Little Liars is _so _much better than Ravenswood!"

Wait, what?

"No way, dude! Ravenswood has a way better plot line!"

Okay, so Charlie and Maybeck are fighting over two dumb TV shows.

WAIT!

Maybeck has to have watched Pretty Little Liars and Ravenswood to be arguing this. _Maybeck watches those shows?!_

This is worth being blinded to see the rest of.

Charlie's POV

Finn, Maybeck, Philby, Amanda, Jess and I were sitting in Willa's hospital room again today, as we had done for the past four days.

Amanda seemed comfortable on Finn's lap, him hugging her from behind. Philby sat in the chair next to Finn and Amanda, looking ready to rip his brightly-colored hair out. Jess sat on the floor in front of me, Maybeck beside me.

I was getting a little worried at this point; everyone was, so we just started talking about random things. Like our favorite TV shows and how they're better than other certain people's favorites. This of course led to Maybeck and I standing up and getting in each other's faces.

"Ugh, Maybeck, Pretty Little Liars is so much better than Ravenswood!"

"No way, dude! Ravenswood has a way better plot line!"

So now Maybeck and I had gotten into a practically-yelling match about whose TV show was better.

The others seemed quite amused by it.

"Please, Ravenswood basically just copied Pretty Little Liars!"

"Oh did it?"

"Hey, guys?" Amanda's voice came from behind us. We both ignored her.

"Yes! It totally did! Practically all of it!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Amanda's hand. She spun me to face Willa, whose eyes were now partially open.

Willa's POV

I watched as Amanda spun Charlie around to face me, and as her face got about 20 times brighter.

She kneeled beside my bed.

"Hey, Wills, how're you feeling?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little before answering.

"I'm fine, Charlie, but I have some questions I want answered."

She looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, so, first, where am I and why? How did I get here? And why does Maydork watch PLL and Ravenswood?"

Charlene looked a little taken aback at my last comment, but smiled a little.

"Maydork is a strange little creature that I'll never be able to understand."

She shook her head jokingly, while Maybeck acted mock-offended.

Finn spoke up, "Okay guys, we should probably tell Willa what happened."

Charlene looked me in the eyes.

"Willa, do you remember our fight in MK about a week ago? Against Maleficent?"

That was a strange question, and it didn't answer any of mine, but I answered anyway.

"Okay, hmm…We were fighting, all seven of us, against Maleficent. Greenie started hurling fireballs…and I can't really remember anything after that…"

Amanda walked over and sat on my mattress next to me and explained.

"Yes, Greenie started throwing fireballs, and you got hit square in the chest after jumping in front of me. We brought you to the Emergency Room, and now you're in the hospital. You were unconscious for _four days_ Wills! We weren't sure if you were going to…make it. But, you're awake now! And I should probably thank you for saving me. I thought you were dead and it was going to be all my fault, and then I'd never be able to live with myself, because if I had been paying attention you wouldn't of had to jump in front of me. And -"

I cut the emotional, rambling Amanda off by hugging her.

"You're welcome Manda, but no mushy stuff about feelings and blah. I'm hungry."

Usually I would have comforted her more and been more polite, but I really couldn't listen to the whole feeling thing when I was starving.

Amanda laughed a little bit.

"You little weirdo. I'll get you some food, okay?"

Amanda pulled away from the hug and I nodded a thank you before turning to look at all of my other friends in the room with me. Had they really sat here for four days?

I love my delusional little family.

Charlie's POV

An hour later, after we had all gotten some food and talked a little more, everyone started to file out of Willa's room. Soon it was just Willa and I.

"Hey, Willa, I need your advice."

I felt bad asking her for advice when she's barely been 'alive' for an hour, but this needed to be done.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"If I wanted to prove a point or get revenge on Maybeck, how could I do it?"

She laughed. She must have known I was talking about our TV show show-down earlier.

"Hm. You know what I would do? I would text him and say 'If you don't admit PLL is better than Ravenswood, I will fly into your house tonight on my magical rainbow elephant and paint your whole room pink' and then when he doesn't admit it, really fly in on my magical rainbow elephant and paint everything Maydork owns the prettiest shade of pink. Oh and then stick bows on everything."

What?! This girl goes absolutely loopy when she's been in a mini-coma for four days.

I can't help myself when I start laughing hysterically, and Willa just sits there with a small, satisfied smirk on her face.

Man, I love this kid.

**Hey! This story was more on the strange side. I came up with it after I woke up from a dream where I had been in a two-week coma. I've had way weirder dreams, though.**

**Okay, so there's a short little story behind Maybeck the Strange Creature. **

**My best friend, Grace, is absolutely crazy and awesome. I have a video of her where she's totally rocking out and singing/ playing the guitar/drumming/being a news reporter into a lollipop in the back of my sister's car. Yeah. So now my friends and I joke about how we're going to make a documentary about Grace: The Strange Creature. **

**Watch out, world, it's gonna happen.**

**Oh, and, disclaimer, I don't own KK, PLL, or Ravenswood.**

**I also don't own a magical rainbow elephant, sadly.**

**Review and request!**


	3. In Estes

**Before you read, I wanted to apologize because I realized my fics all revolve around the girls, so I'm working on some that involve more characters. Anyways, proceed!**

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

"JESS! For the last time, STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR SWEATSHIRT!"

"But it's fun and I'm bored!"

"Go be bored next to Charlene," I said, pushing her into the isle of the bus.

Why were we on a bus? Our school has this annual trip for ninth graders to go up to Estes Park for a week every year so we can observe nature and other stuff I didn't pay attention to in class. We had been on this bus for 2 hours and still had another hour to go. We had been flown into Denver, and then taken the bus from there.

Jess got off the floor, grumbling, and slid into an empty seat next to Charlene in front of me. Willa sat behind me, reading some new library book she got before we left.

Oh, did I forget to mention The Rocco Games had been going on for the last two hours as well? Because that was happening too.

Rocco was this strange kid in our grade who was currently crawling under the bus seats on the floor and terrorizing his friends. I decided to watch.

"Ahhhh! Somebody help me!" John yelled, "No, bad Rocco!" He was currently being pulled under the bus seat by the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Rocco let go of the sweatshirt and pulled John's shoe off, disappearing back under the seats once he had it.

"Rocco!"

The creature just laughed evilly in response.

Jess then popped up from in front of me, peering over the back of her seat.

"Hey, Rocco, want some rubber bands?" Jess held up a plastic bag with at least 100 stretchy, multi-colored rubber-bands in it.

Rocco reached over, grabbed the bag and pulled out a handful to start making a slingshot. John turned to my sister.

"Why do you hate me?!"

I was laughing hysterically by this point, as was about everyone else on the bus. The Rocco Games had become our main entertainment.

**Willa's POV**

Hallelujah, we were finally off that chaotic bus! The Rocco Games were really distracting from Peeta's epicness.

I wiggled in between some other students to look for my pink suitcase in the bus's storage compartment. When I had freed it from being trapped under a large purple duffle bag and someone's giant unicorn pillow, I wheeled it over to where Charlie, Amanda, and Jess were standing with their luggage, waiting for me.

"You guys ready to go? I think Mrs. Rhea said all four of us are rooming together!" Amanda said.

"Awesome!" I replied, and we all started to head to the girls' cabin.

~Little while later~

"Sooooooooo…" Jess broke the silence in the hallway.

"So, we're room-less!" I replied.

We had gotten our room key, lugged our stuff into the room and were about to start un-packing when Ms. Silver came in and told us the room we had was actually supposed to be for the teachers, and we were kicked out. So now we were sitting in the hallway with all of our belongings room-less.

We all laughed, and then I realized I was really hungry. I hadn't eaten since before we left Florida a million years ago. I grabbed Jess's backpack and started to rummage through it.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Looking for food," I said, pulling out a full-sized box of Goldfish.

"Jess, what is this?" I asked, opening it and popping a few into my mouth.

"It's called me not starving to death."

I had forgotten Jess was a picky eater; she probably wouldn't touch any of the food here.

Just then, Ms. Benit came walking down the hall with new room keys and a new destination for us.

"Hmm...ok, I have one ace." I said, laying down a King of Hearts.

All four of us were playing what Charlene called "Peanut Butter" on her and I's bed in our room.

Amanda and Jess yawned out simultaneously, "You're lying."

"Man!" I'm a horrible liar.

A knock came from the door. The other three girls looked at each other confused, but I realized who it was and got up to answer it. The door opened to reveal Ms. Benit with a roll of duct tape in her hands. They were going to put a strip of tape on the door so when they came around in the morning, they would know if anyone had come out of their rooms.

Ms. Benit gave a short speech on only to come out if there was an emergency involving blood or throw up and then taped the door and left.

After that, even though the teacher told us to go to bed when she taped the door, we stayed up for another hour talking and looking at some riddle book Amanda brought along. Then, as Charlene was taking out her earrings mid-conversation, her ear started to bleed the tiniest bit. Jess saw this and jumped up.

"Blood! There's blood! We have to tell Ms. Benit!" She yelled, and ran to the door.

"JESS!" Amanda and I yelled. We could tell Jess wasn't kidding; she was going to open that door.

Amanda ran to block and lock the door as I slide-tackled Jess to the ground. Charlene just watched from the bed, amused.

"Hmph!" Jess mumbled, lying next to me, "You guys aren't any fun."

Amanda and I looked at each other and just rolled our eyes, laughing.

"We should probably be getting some sleep now, guys. Ms. Benit and Ms. Seree are getting everyone up at six a.m. tomorrow for the hike."

We all changed into our pajamas, turned out the lights, and climbed into bed.

**Amanda's POV**

I was just about to fall asleep when Jess poked me in the back. I groaned and rolled over.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm hungry."

"Go to sleep, Jess!"

"But I can't sleep if I'm hungry!"

"Too bad. Deal with it."

I rolled back over.

And then Jess bit my arm.

"Hey! Ow!"

"I'm hungry."

I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Today I wore my new watch to school and it started beeping in the middle of class like an alarm and I couldn't figure out how to turn it off so I pressed like ten different buttons to turn it off and by then the whole class was staring at me…**

**Anyways, I didn't really know where I was going with that one; I just decided to write it after our class took a trip to Estes Park for the week. **

**Some of the stuff I wrote actually happened, like the Rocco Games and me having to slide-tackle my friend.**

**So, please tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
